Forbidden Love
by Happymystery12
Summary: Jamie and I are supposed to be rivals. But... I've fallen in love with him. Augh! Can it get any worse? Title and summary suck, please R&R. Rated JIC.
1. Let Me Help!

As I entered Flowerbud Village, I never expected to find love. All I truly wanted to do was live on a farm.

But, I, Kit Hitomi, fell in love at first sight.

The purple-haired boy named Jamie was my rival at first. He was a very closed off boy, and didn't seem like the type to ever fall in love.

... I'm getting ahead of myself.

I should start from the beginning...

Three days after I entered Flowerbud, I went to Jamie Ranch for the first time. Jamie yelled at me, telling me to get off of his property. I didn't listen, and started talking to him.

"Jamie, I wanna learn about you," I said. It started raining.

Jamie sighed. "Help me get my animals inside. Then we'll talk."

We started getting his animals into the barn and coop. I handled the chickens while Jamie took the cow and sheep inside.

After we got the animals into the barn and coop, we went into Jamie's house. He made some herb tea and we talked.

"S-so," I said, trying to start the conversation, "what kind of things do you like?"

He drank a little bit of his tea, then answered, "I really like jams. Very Berry Jam, Blueberry Jam, Strawberry Jam, and Marmelade are my favorites."

I smiled. "I like Very Berry Jam best."

He glanced away, and I could have sworn I saw Jamie blush. "Humph." He sneezed.

"You okay?" I put a hand on his shoulder.

He coughed a little. "I'm fine."

I put a hand on his forehead. "... Jamie, you have a fever. Maybe you should go see Dr. Alex."

"I'm fine!" he insisted. "Go away."

I glared at him. "I care about you, you know!" I then left.

That night, I couldn't sleep, thinking maybe I should've stayed and helped him. "..." I grabbed my fishing pole and went out fishing. I lived by the ocean, so I had easy access to fish.

The next day, I decided to check on Jamie. I found him in the field, unconscious. It was pouring outside and a bunch of fruits and veggies had fallen out of the backpack-basket he had. I picked up the produce and put it back in the basket. I took the basket inside, then took Jamie to Alex.

I sighed in relief when he woke up. "You okay?" I smiled at him.

He sat up quickly and looked around. "... What happened?"

"You collapsed in your field," I told him. "I brought you here. Are you okay?"

He nodded and coughed some. "I'm fine."

"Jamie, you overexerted yourself. I'll handle your ranch for a couple days. You need rest," I told him, gently pushing him back down onto the bed.

"I don't need help," Jamie said. He tried to sit up, but I put my hand on his shoulder, keeping him lying down. "I can handle my ranch on my own!"

"Jamie, you need to rest," I said, keeping calm.

"I'm fine!" he told me.

"No, Jamie, you aren't fine! You're sick and you need to rest!" I glared at him. He shut up right then and there and nodded.

- 


	2. I Almost Drowned

The next day, I started helping Jamie. He stayed inside while I did the farm work. I always stayed up until at least three a.m. just to get extra shipments in.

One day, a week later, he came outside. He looked a lot better. "... Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome." I smiled at him.

For once, Jamie smiled back.

"Oh!" I took a jar of Very Berry Jam I'd made out of my rucksack. "Here." I handed him the jar.

"... Th-thank you, Kit. But... why are you giving me this?" he asked.

"W-well..." I kissed Jamie. He dropped the jar and I caught it. "I... I really like you, Jamie." I felt my face heat up.

His face was bright red. "K-Kit... I-I don't know what to say... other than..." Jamie kissed me.

I kissed back, letting my eyes flutter shut. My stomach fluttered, my heart pounded and my thoughts raced.

When Jamie pulled away, we both blushed. I gave him the jar and left, in a daze.

I couldn't sleep that night. I was confused. I was in love with Jamie, but we weren't supposed to like each other...

The next morning, I was really sleepy. I could barely get up because I was so tired. But I decided to work anyway. I went to the delta to fish. After awhile, I just couldn't stay awake anymore. The last thing I remembered was a splash and my nose filling with water.

"Kit!" I heard. "Kit!"

Jamie? I thought. Jamie... Am I dead...? No, not yet. I'm not dead. My lungs burn... So.. much... s-salt...

I woke in the hospital. I coughed a little. My lungs still burned with salt, and I winced when I took a breath. At least it was only salty air in my lungs, and no water.

"Jamie...?" My throat and mouth were dry and raw, probably from the salt.

"You're okay!" Jamie sighed with relief.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"A couple days," Jamie said. He smiled a slight smile. "Here." He held out a Very Berry Soda to me.

"Oho, a soda!" I said, quoting a Gabriel Iglesias joke. I drank some of it. "Thanks." My voice wasn't scratchy anymore.

Jamie chuckled. "You like Gabriel Iglesias?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"An old friend of mine liked him too..." Jamie sighed. "I sure miss her..."

"What was her name?" I asked hesitantly.

"... Well, I don't remember," Jamie said. "I'm sure it'll come to me eventually. She really liked 'VOCALOID' music."

"I do too." I smiled and sat up. "My favorite songs are Kokoro and Kokoro-Kiseki."

"Would you sing them for me sometime?" Jamie asked.

"Sure!" I smiled. "How about tomorrow?"

"Okay." Jamie nodded. 


End file.
